The adventures of Penny Phostar
by Tallulahthewildgirl
Summary: Follow Penny as she goes through her first year at Howarts with new friendsand BIG surprises. Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all OCs._**

The adventures of Penny Phostar.

chapter 1- the train ride.

"Come on mum we're going to be late"

I groaned tapping my foot and checking the clock on the wall as my mother packed the last things into my trunk.

"J'ai presque fini ma chérie me donner une minute" (I'm almost done sweetheart just give me a minute)

My mother replied in French as she appeared down stairs.

"Come on sweetie let's get going"

Mum said reverting into English as I bent down and grabbed my bird cage that carried Bobo my bald eagle in it.

"Start putting the things in the car I'll get my handbag and we'll get going"

She said smiling at me. As I put my trunk in the boot and my bird on the back seat mum walked out the door waving her wand locking everything up so that we could get going.

"When we get there go straight to platform nine and ten ok Penny"

Mum said giving my ticket that read and kissing me good bye.

_Hogwarts express _

_Platform nine and three quarters._

I was so excited to see the scarlet train that dad kept talking about. At home dad wouldn't stop talking about how Hogwarts was so wonderful and that the secret passage that lead to the little village just outside the school called Hogsmeade. When I got on the train I dragged my trunk into an empty compartment and sat down with a huff. When the train started to move a boy with messed up hair came in.

"Can I…. umm…maybe…sit here"

He said moving from foot to foot looking nervous.

"Sure"

I said in a happy voice then I pulled out a book and read happily for a few minutes until I realized that the unknown boy was staring at me.

"Is there anything wrong"

I asked as I put the book on the seat beside me

"I was just wondering what…umm…what your name was"

He said again looking down embarrassed that he had asked.

"Oh my name is Penelope Phostar, but you can just call me Penny if you want"

"M…my name is harry, harry potter"

He said looking at his feet again.

"Well it is a plusher to meet you Mister Potter"

I said with a grin to let him know I was only joking, he seemed to relax and smiled back at me some of his messy black hair getting in his eyes. SLIDE we both looked up to see a red head boy with freckles and he was holding a big fat brown rat.

"Hi everywhere else is full so I was wondering if maybe I could sit here"

He said looking at harry and not really seeing me there or otherwise ignoring me

"Sure my names Penelope Phostar , but you can call me penny, and this is my friend Harry potter "

I said getting both boys attention then looked down blushing.

"Oh are you really well I'm Ron, Ron Weasley and do you have…. The… you know… Scar"

"Oh yer"

Harry said lifting up his fringe to show a lightning shaped scar.

"Cool"

I ,being the normal person I am, leaned forward and poked the scar then leaned back and shrugged earning an amused look from harry and a strange look from Ron.

"It's just a normal scar, so what"

I said and Ron looked at me like I had two heads then told me something that made me wince.

"It's not just a scar, you-know-who gave him that scar"

"vous êtes la saga Harry Potter ... celui qui a obtenu loin de Voldemort quand tu étais bébé, et la seule qui a survécu à l'attaque!"

I said accidently slipping into French. When I saw the dumfounded expressions on their faces I quickly said

"Sorry I said you are the Harry Potter... the one that got away from Voldemort when you were a baby and the only one who survived the attack"

When they understood what I had said and harry nodded. SLIDE all three of us look to the door as it opened to reveal a bushy brown haired girl and she asked…


	2. Chapter 2- the talking hat

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all OCs._**

Chapter 2-the talking hat

"Sorry, but have any of you seen a toad about this big, a boy named Neville has lost one" she asked indicating with her hands before stopping to look at harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger she said with a pompous attitude.

'Me and her would get along quite well' he thought with a smile.

"By the way, who are you" she questioned looking at the boys.

"Once again I'm being ignored" I mutter under my breath.

"Oh I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said putting on a smile.

"Ron, Ron Weasley" Ron said in a grumpy voice obviously annoyed by Hermione.

"Really are you REALLY the Harry Potter? I hear it's legendary" she said in awe.

"Yer he is" I said getting sick of being ignored

This drew the attention of Hermione, as she looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" she said smiling

"Obviously" Ron said under his breath making Harry snicker.

"What's your name" Hermione said not hearing or ignoring Ron's comment.

"Penelope Phostar but you can call me penny" I say smiling widely at her thinking that this would be my first friend that was a girl, at this school.

"Well it was nice meeting you Penny, Harry… Ron" she muttered Ron's name as she left.

"So now that she's gone which house do you want to be in, I want to be in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw doesn't sound so bad" Ron said while looking between Harry and me.

"I don't really know what house I would be in" Harry said looking down at his feet.

"I would like to be in Ravenclaw like my mum but then again I could be in Gryffindor like my dad" I said looking at Harry

"But I have a feeling that if any house you won't be in is Slytherin" I say confidently

While patting his head and standing up.

"Where are you going" Ron asked worried that they had said something wrong.

"I'm going to get into my robes. I assume we'll be at Hogsmeade soon" I say while pulling out the black uniform and sliding the door open.

I walk down the hall not really paying attention to where I was going and walking into a wall. Looking up from where I had fell I saw two boys that looked identical, blinking and rubbing my eyes I looked up again but they were still there.

"No love you're not seeing things there are two of us" the one on the left said helping me up while the one on the right chuckled.

"So you're the annoying idiots that Ron talks so fondly about" I say grinning.

"Ronald has been talking about us behind our back Fred" the one on the right said to the one on the left, basically talking over my small form that stood between.

"Yes George I think he has, should we get him back?" said the one called Fred to this so called George.

"Maybe a dungbom in his bed" George said to Fred with a mischievous grin.

"Ok "I said loudly getting the twins attention.

"I'll be going now, have fun pulling a prank on Ron" I say picking up my robe and staring off down the hall again.

"Not so fast" said Fred.

"You can't tell Ron, ok?" George whispered.

"Yer sure that's why it's called a prank" I put my hands up as a sign of surrender then rushed to the girls bathroom to get away from the troublesome two before I got dragged into something I would get in trouble for.

**_At Hogsmeade village platform:_**

"Where are you?" I mutter worriedly. It seems I had misplaced Harry and Ron because everyone was pushing and pulling at each other and they were swallowed up by the crowd. Next thing I hear a loud voice bellow …

"Firs'- years, firs'-years, over here" so when I heard the voice I used my commonsense and followed it. When I arrived I saw Harry and Ron talking to a giant with a scruffy black beard, his face lit by a yellow lantern.

"Hay Harry, Ron who's this?" I say coming up behind them.

"Oh Penny this is Hagrid, Hagrid this is Penny a friend I made on the train" Harry said introducing me to the big man.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Hagrid" I said smiling up at him, and then looking around the group of people that had gathered, that's when Hagrid decided to speak up.

"C'mon, follow me, Mind Yer step, only four to a boat" Hagrid said as everyone got into a boat, I sat between Harry and Ron in front of Neville. We talked among ourselves excitedly until we came to duck under a bridge. When we looked up we were met with a beautiful and wondrous sight to behold. It was a castle, a beautiful castle lit up by candles and you could see the light pouring out of the stain glass windows, and when the colours hit the water it was stunning and really hard to describe. When we stopped and the boys helped me out of the little boat we arrived at two great wooden doors.

"Wait 'ere" Hagrid said to all of the first years.

"Is it true?" a rude voice sounded behind me.

Is it true that Harry Potter is finally at Hogwarts" he said while pushing the people to get to the front of the crowd.

"What's it to you?" I say matching the rudeness and authority.

"Yer its true" Harry said looking at the two brute looking boys behind him, before looking back at Blondey.

"So it's you, is it? Well this is Crabbe and Goyel, and I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said. Ron had to stifle a snort of laughter and disgust, while I just smirked.

"Think my names funny do you? Can't guess who you are? Let me see, red hair and hand-me-down robes… must be a Weasley!" he said using an awful, rude pureblood voice.

"Well who am I then" I questioned with authority to the ferret looking boy.

"What are you? Pureblood or Mudblood?" he said looking me up and down.

"I'm a pureblood but could you please not use THAT word while I'm around" I say putting on my best poker face.

"I know who you are you're the Phoster child" he said shocked out of his wits.

I grin at him nodding slightly before grabbing Harry and Ron's wrists and dragging them away from the white, blonde git. We looked up as the sound of the huge wooden door opened and an elderly witch with a deep emerald robe and a pointy green hat.

"May I have your attention please" " she said with a sharp tone. "My name is Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house" then she went on.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you all take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important because, while you are here your houses will be like your family, you'll have classes together, sleep in your houses dormitory and spend most to all of your spare time in the common room. The houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has been named after a Nobel and fascinating witches and wizards. While you are attending Hogwarts, your triumphs will win you points and rule breaking will lose you points at the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. I hope you enjoy your house whichever It may be" she said finishing the long and bland speech which made me yawn silently and look at the boys with an 'are you serious look'.

"I will come and collect you when we are ready" she said before disappearing behind the hall doors again.

"Well that was boring" I say in a low and tired voice. Then Ronald decided to speak up.

"Aren't you just a little nervous?"

"Yer I mean how can you act so…so calm and collected" Harry said looking at me like I had grown four eyes and six arms.

"I'll be fine as long as I'm not in Slytherin" I say grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok we're ready for you now" said the strict voice of Professor McGonagall, making me jump slightly.

We got into two perfect lines and walked into the magnificent hall. The hall was lit by floating candles and the sparkling stars.

"I read in 'A Hogwarts a History' that the ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside" I heard Hermione say to Susan Bones, a plump blonde girl that walked next to her, I just smiled. When we arrived at the steps that lead up to the teachers table, there was a lonely old wooden stool and torn battered hat. Everyone was staring at it as if the hat was about to get up and do a musical, but then it started to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find, A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you, Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry, Set Gryffindor's apart, You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuff's are true, And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap! _

We all clapped I whooped and Harry whistled. Then Professor McGonagall stood at the top, looking down at us, and said

"When I call your name, come and sit on the stool" she said and started down the list.

"SUMMERS, BREE" she yelled and a short girl with shoulder length blond hair and bright glasses went and sat on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW" the hat yelled then I didn't pay much attention until.

"MALFOY, DRACO"

"SLYTHERIN"

Then more names, and then.

"BONES, SUSAN"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

This continued till I heard a familiar name being called out.

"GRANGER, HERMIONE"

"GRYIFFINDOR"

I cheered and smiled more than ever, I just couldn't wait to see what houses the boys were in.

More names were called then

"POTTER, HARRY"

The whole hall went quiet, then I saw Harrys lips moving and the look on his face was determined and then

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Yes" I yelled, hoping that he would get in the red and gold house, I knew he would get looked out for in that house.

Then in my surprise

"WEASLEY, RONALD"

"GRYFFINDOR"

'I KNEW IT' was all I thought of that.

Then it was my turn

"PHOSTAR, PENELOPE"

"I know exactly where to put you" the hat said

Then it shouted

"

**what do you think? Leave a review please. **


	3. Chapter 3- Blue and Bronze

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all OCs._**

**_Chapter 3-_** **_Blue and Bronze._**

"RAVENCLAW"

My heart fell all my friends were in Gryffindor and now I was in Ravenclaw. You'll still get to see them and you can sit with them at feast times, I reminded myself as I went to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to the girl Bree Summers.

"Hi I'm Bree, what's your name" she said smiling at me.

'We are going to be very good friends' was all I thought before introducing myself.

"Hullo, I'm Penelope Phostar" I said smiling back with a friendly smile, looking at the table next to us. Harry, Hermione and Ron seem to be adjusting well to the other students at the table, so I turned around and started to talk to two girls Bree, who was sitting next to me and Shaynee Morfrost, a girl with blonde air and grass green glasses, she was sitting across from me, we were talking about how exciting it is to be here and who we've meet so far. When I told them that I was friends with Harry they squealed and asked how I met him, I just smiled and looked behind me to see the raven haired boy eating.

"He asked to sit with me because everywhere else was full" I shrug turning back to my slice of delicious blackberry pie.

"He asked to sit with you, that's so cool" Bree exclaimed excitedly.

"Yer, oh look he's looking at you" Shaynee said looking over my shoulder.

"No he's not he would probably got better things to do" say turning my head and looking over my left shoulder. As I look over my shoulder I pretended to whisper something to Bree. To my surprise Shaynee was right Harry was indeed looking at the Ravenclaw table. I wave at him and he looks back at his table, but I could see his ears turning red.

Later we were following the prefect to the west tower were the prefect told us this.

"The entrance to the common room is located on the west side of Hogwarts at the top of a spiral staircase, located on the fifth floor, and is a door without a doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. In order to enter the room, a person must answer a riddle asked by the eagle knocker, if they answer incorrectly, they must wait for someone else who gets it right." She said looking at us first years as if we didn't understand and would get lost, I may or may not remember. When we got into the Ravenclaw Common room I had a look around. It was beautiful sight to behold; there were blue drapes, a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, Greek style chairs and a blue rug with bronze embroidery.

"Girls are on the left, boys are on the right, now off to bed please" the prefect said with a soft but strict Bree, Shaynee and I went up the stairs to the girls dormitories and walked along the hallway, scanning the signs on each of the doors until we found a sign with all our names on it.

"Looks like we'll be roomies" I say smiling at the girls.

When we walked into the dorm, it was blue with smooth silk blue and bronze curtains going all the way around, silk quilts and bronze pillow cases. I also noticed that my stuff was by my bed. My trunk had the Ravenclaw shield on it. Then I noticed something strange, the Gryffindor shield was also stuck on my truck, I frowned.

"Ummm, guys do you have the Gryffindor shield on you trunks" I asked slightly worried that something was wrong.

"No, why, do you" Shaynee asked walking over to my trunk and inspecting the emblems on it. Just as I was about to reply there was a knock on the door. It was Maddi a girl two doors down from us.

"Oh, sorry I was looking for a Penelope Phostar, the prefects would like to see her"

"Ok" was all I said but I was really thinking 'what do you want to see me for, I've only been here a few minuets'. When I got down stairs the prefects were waiting.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you" one of them said.

'Well crap' was all I thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Red and Gold

**_Chapter 4- Red and Gold._**

"y-y-y-you wanted to see me sir" I whispered looking down at my feet and feeling very nervous.

"Yes, Miss Phostar it seems we have a problem" Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

"P-p-problem sir, what problem" I say looking up.

"It seems that the sorting hat has decided that you will be in two of the four houses"

"T-t-two of the houses, how's that even possible?" I ask bewildered at the statement that the smiling headmaster.

"Your special Miss Phostar" crocked a voice from the corner of the office.

I look over and much to my surprise there sat the talking hat, approaching it as if it were a dangerous animal, I ask unsurely

"H-How am I any different to any other person here?"

Professor Dumbledore looked bright and happy.

"You can have a week to decide and take two people with you to be in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw so you aren't the only one".

"O-ok" I say unsurely and keep thinking 'why do the weird things always happen to me'

"Sir Will I be able to spend time in both common rooms" I ask politely.

"Afraid not Miss Phostar, we will set up a dorm room for you and two friends if you if you choose to go into the two houses "the old man smiled a friendly smile.

"Ok sir, may I go now" I said as I looked towards the door.

"Of course" Professor Dumbledore said as the door opened.

"Thank you" I whispered as I rushed out the door.

As I walked back to the Ravenclaw common room I started to talk to myself.

'How am I meant to take two people into Gryffindor with me?'

'What if they don't want to come with me?'

The negative thoughts kept on coming until the eagle door knocker stated a riddle

There was a few...

"Which came first, the Phoenix or the Flame?"

I answered

"A circle has no beginning"

And went into the common room, was I was bombarded with questions from Bree and Shaynee as they dragged me up to the dorm room, then Shaynee asked

"What did Professor Dumbledore want exactly?" With a worried face.

I looked at them then went into great detail about what Dumbledore wanted me to do.

"So who are you going to take into Gryffindor?"

Bree asked with a straight face, but she had this spark in her eye that said she really wanted to come with me.

"I was hoping that you two would like to come with me"

I stated unsurely, they looked at each other and nodded.

"Great we can tell Dumbledore tomorrow when we see him at the feast" I said casually as I climbed into bed and snuggled into the soft fluffy sheets and beautiful pillow, Needless to say I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5-The Surprise

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all OCs._**

**_Chapter 5- the surprise _**

The next morning I went skipping into the Great Hall, looking for a certain raven haired Gryffindor. As I walked slowly approaching the red and gold table.

"Found him" I muttered under my breath.

"Boo" I yelled right in Harry's ear.

"Ow, what did you do that for" he yelled angrily, Ron just snickered before turning back to his waffles. I grinned from ear to ear as the two red head twins walked in and gave me a wink. Before I could warn Ron they went up behind him and pushed his face into the syrup covered waffles that he was eating, then walked away smiling obviously pleased with themselves.

"y-y-your face man, t-t-that was hilarious" I laughed whipping an imaginary tear from my eye.

"You saw them coming and didn't think to warn me" Ron growled, his face nearly as red as his hair.

"Yep" I said smugly popping the 'p' and sitting next to Hermione smiling at her and greeting her like we had been friends for years. Piling four pancakes onto my plate and grabbing a goblet of pumpkin juice, I looked up and there were five pairs of eyes questioning why I was at their table.

"What are you looking at me at that" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at each and every one of them individually.

"Why are you sitting there" Ron said bluntly while pointing his syrup covered finger at me, while Harry and Hermione nodded also wanting to know why I was sitting at Red and Gold instead of Blue and Bronze.

"Professor has a surprise for you after classes today and I just wanted to see your faces when he tells you what he told me" I prolong the inevitable of telling my lion friends of the huge but fantastic secret.

"Can't you give us a clue" Ron whined and looked at me like I had squashed his favorite toy.

"Sorry, no can do, now if you could excuse me and my Ravenclaw friends we have charms with the Hufflepuffs" I say with a sly smile and a small giggle with the shock on the boys faces.

"Bye Hermione, I'll see you later guys" I say grabbing Bree and Shaynee's hands and skipping out of the hall.

**_Time Skip_**

"Potions" I groaned screwing up my face and shoving my time table back into my blue and purple bag.

"Maybe we could… you know skip that class" I say in a hopeful voice while Bree and Shaynee just gave me a look and started to pull me to the dungeons. It was the last lesson of the day and what I heard from Hermione professor Snape was in a foul mood.

"Screw you" I muttered as the girls dragged me to my doom chuckling all the way there.

**_Time skip_**

'That was torture' I thought as I walked into hall. I was yelled at, spilled my potion on my partner that I can't even remember the name of and then when the lesson ended I had to write four scrolls of parchment thanks to stupid, slimy Snape.

"Let's go eat then take Harry, Hermione and Ron to Professor Dumbledore so he can reveal the surprise and we can all go to bed" Bree said with a tired expression.

******_After Dinner_**

"Come on, the sooner we speak to the professor the better" I say extremely pleased with my secret keeping.

"What is so important? "Harry said frowning at the three of us as we walked down the cream corridor to the gargoyle waiting in front of the large door.

"You wanted to see us professor?" Hermione asked unsurely.

"Ah yes Miss Granger I wanted to talk to you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley about miss Phostar, Miss Summers and Miss Morfrost about being in two houses instead of one." Professor Dumbledore said, then got into explaining how we (me, Bree and Shaynee) would be in both houses and how we would have our room separate from the rest of the houses and would, if I chose to, sit at the teachers table or Gryffindor table.

"Wow" Harry, Hermione and Ron said together, staring at us mouths wide.

"No one has ever been in two houses before" Ron said with a look of shock on his face.

"So….That was the surprise?" Harry said smiling happily at me.

"Umm….ta-da" I say looking down with a blush.

'this was going to be a long year' I think to myself as I look at all my friends gathered in professor Dumbledore's office.

_**what do you think? review**_** please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all OCs._**

**_Chapter 6- Week two_**

**Tuesday.**

"Is that the"

"Yeah, two houses"

"They're lucky"

That's all I heard as we walked to the teachers table. Bree, Shaynee and I had worked out a roster so that we sat at the teachers table for two days than at Gryffindor for two days and Ravenclaw for one day.

"Don't worry about it" Bree said putting her arm around my shoulders and smiled

"Yeah we're just special" Shaynee grinned waving at Harry, Hermione and Ron as we walked passed.

"Everyone will be looking at us" I hiss to Bree nervously before looking at Shaynee.

"I know isn't it great" Bree said brightly making me and Shaynee smile slightly.

"Don't worry about it we're just having breakfast than we have charms" Then I remembered something.

"Hay guys I forgot my charms book" I said as I started to walk back to the door.

"I'll come with you if you want" Shaynee said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No thanks I know the way to our common room" I say as I make my way back to the great hall entrance.

As I started to walk up the marble stares to were the painting of the werewolf was I heard an arrogant voice behind me.

"Soaking up all the attention are we Phostar, couldn't blame you, being accepted up though the teachers table" It was Draco Malfoy harassing me yet again.

"Yes I'm on the teachers table aren't, that means that if you speak or harm any of my friends you'll have me to deal with" I snarl as I continue walking.

"Are you threating me Phostar" Malfoy called after me.

"no just consider it a warning ,keep away from my friend Malfoy, I mean it" I yelled back as I found the painting I needed.

"quand la lune brille plus brillants de la malédiction commence"(translates to when the moon shines brightest the curse begins) I say in French, which is the only language that the werewolf in the painting understands. The painting ecoed with howls as the painting swung inward. The common room was dark with red and blue flames decorating and lighting up the large and spacious room.

There was a rug with the moon and the sun on it along with Ying and Yang and other symbols that represent light and dark. There were two stair cases one for my personal room and the other goes to Bree and Shaynee's room .As I climbed up the stairs to my room where my eagle sat on the window seal. My room was painted with patterns that I can't really describe, they were stunningly beautiful. As I walked in there lying on my bed was my charms book. My bed was slightly wet because Bree thought it would be fun to wake me up with a bucket of cold water. Smiling I went off to the charms class room to begin my day. Third lesson after lunch break was Transfiguration which may I add was very boring , non the lee I was good at it. After that I had flying with the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. in short Harry showed everyone up, got into a fight with Malfoy, then was called up to Professor McGonagall from then on I haven't seen him.

**Wednesday.**

"Have you heard anything from Harry"? I asked Shaynee as we went into the hall.

"Yeah saw him yesterday" Shaynee said looking down at me.

"When, I haven't seen him since flying lessons" I sat down at the teachers table.

"Now that I think about it" Shaynee said tapping her forehead.

I just rolled my eyes and turned to see Bree walking into the Great Hall.

"Have you seen Harry" I asked as she sat down at the table.

"No but I did hear from Hermione that he made seeker of the Quidditch team" Bree said happily digging into her bacon and eggs.

I rolled my eyes and started to eat my pancakes with cream.

"I don't want to go to classes today" Shaynee whined.

"Then skip" Bree said as she finished up her Eggs.

"But then I'll be lonely" Shaynee pouted at us.

"Fine" I sighed "we'll skip with you but if my grads go down then it's your fault" I said with all seriousness in my voice.

"Ok then can we go get changed and sit by the black lake" Shaynee said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah I want to see if the Giant Squid is real or if its jut to keep us from swimming in there" Bree said as we went upstairs and I said the password before turning to them and saying

"Meet down here in ten if not I'm going to class" I say knowing that I wouldn't go into class late.

"Oh and we have to study in the astronomy tower tonight" Bree said as she disappeared upstairs.

"Oh poo I forgot about that" Shaynee said as she turned to me

"No" I say immediately

"But"

"No I'm not doing or helping you with your homework Shay"

"Fine ill see if Bree will help me" she huffed poking her tongue at me before following Bree upstairs calling her name all the while.

**10 minutes later **

"Où sont-ils" (where are they) I muttered under my breath.

"Finally" yell happily embracing my friends and then turned and exited the common room.

"We weren't that long" Bree said rolling her eyes and following me out, Shaynee came out last shutting the door.

"What's on the list for us today" I say looking over my shoulder.

"Swimming then reading th-"I cut Shaynee off.

"Wow, wow, wow where are we swimming exactly" I ask kind of worried that I knew what the answer would be.

"The Black Lake" Shaynee replied shrugging and walking on ahead.

"I didn't think you would agree with that" say looking at Bree.

"I didn't… But Merlin I want to see her reaction when she gets in the freezing water with a Giant Squid" Bree said smiling evilly.

I just grinned and kept walking.

**_So leave a comment and like. follow if you want. love you all_**

**Tallulah. 3 3**


	7. Chapter 7- this isn't going to end well

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all OCs._**

"Come on Shaynee" Bree whined looking at Shaynee with big round puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, it isn't like it's going to be cold or anything" I laugh at her expression as she goes to the water's edge.

Bree and I came and stood either side of her, grins spreading across our faces. I nod and Bree smiles as we push her in.

"Holy poop, this is cold" Shaynee screams.

Bree and I are in hysterics laughing at the water line.

"I did warn you Shay that it was going to be cold" I say as I start pulling her out of the water.

"But Penny, if we always listened to you we wouldn't have these types of moments" Bree said looking at Shaynee smugly.

"Besides did you see her face" I chuckled and Bree started to laugh again.

"Guys I'm cold, can we go back to the dorm?" Shaynee asks in sad, whiney voice.

"Fine but then I'm going to the library" I say with a shrug.

When we got back to the great hall entrance we started up the stairs to our special dorm painting.

Bree sighed and looked at me.

"What" I ask as we reach the painting.

"Nothing, it's just that Hermione is going to be furious that we skipped out on her isn't she" Shaynee stated looking thoughtful for a moment.

"We can just con her into helping us with homework can't we" I say with a clever grin.

We turned to the painting and said the password, made the adjustments to the wet clothing then left. As we stepped onto the white marble it began to shudder and move.

"What do we do" I said franticly looking around.

"Don't know, just hold on I guess" Bree stated while looking at the stairs that were in mid swap.

"This isn't going to end well" Shaynee sang quietly in our ears.

As soon as the stairs came to a stop we jumped off and rushed into the room that was in front of us.

That was close I said, breathing deeply and then looking around. We were in a long hallway with a creepy hunched over statue covered in spider webs.

"Does anyone else feel like we aren't meant to be in here" Bree asked nervously.

"We aren't meant to be in here. This is the room on the third floor, it's out of bounds if you were listening" Shaynee said rolling her eyes, showing her rebellious side.

"What are we still doing here if it's out of bounds" I say thinking what Hermione would say if she saw us.

"We should leave" Bree said looking at Shaynee and myself.

"Live a little Bree, think if we aren't meant to be in here then what are they hiding".

"What do you think Penny, should we stay and explore or not"?

"Well I think we should." I said as I was then interrupted by a loud bang coming from the other side of the dark and damp wooden door at the other end of the room. I shook wildly with fear, my eyes grew wide and I grabbed hold of Bree's thin arm my breath shaking.

"What is it?" Shaynee said as she advanced towards the door.

Bree gasped "don't Shaynee" but it was too late Shaynee had opened to reveal…

**ok so that's the next chapter out I would also like to thank everyone that has given me advice and supported me this far.**


End file.
